


Shatter Me (Make Me Feel Alive)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Episode Tag, Episode s01e02 The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Parabatai in action, Reckless Driving, So Magnus isn't actually in this fic, So they nabbed Alec instead, That song is great, The vampires couldn't have Simon, based off Lindsey Stirling's 'Shatter Me', don't give a vampire a van, i kinda hint though, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting her memories back from the Silent brothers, vampires swarm the Shadowhunters, intent on taking the Mundane. During their scuffle, however, they reconsider, which ends up leaving Clary and company with a broken bow and quiver and chasing after Simon's piss-yellow van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bargaining Tool

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the second episode of Shadowhunters on the FreeForm app, and I loved it, it was great! Of course, I am such a sucker for Alec Lightwood, and his character is one of my favorites, so I figured I'd extend the episode a bit to focus on him, maybe Simon as well, because Simon is just hilarious.
> 
> And for some reason whenever I think of Matt Daddario (or Kevin Zegers from the movie) as Alec Lightwood, the song "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale automatically, so I would suggest listening to that song while reading this fic. Lzzy has an astounding voice, and Lindsey Stirling is just badass at the violin (I myself barely learned how to play ukelele, and I'm still terrible at it- I know how to play the upright bass though, the orchestral kind, not the guitar kind. But enough about me- on with the fic!)

Simon wasn't exactly sure what was going on. One minute, he was in his band's van, aptly named Rock Solid Panda, and the next, he was dangling upside down by his legs, glasses threatening to fall off his face at any second. His face burned as the blood rushed to his head, and the kid had to blink back tears to see properly. Clary was obviously yelling at Isabelle about not keeping a better eye on him, to which the Shadowunter had replied, "It isn't my fault your Mundie boyfriend doesn't listen."

Clary immediately shot back with "Simon isn't my boyfriend! And you promised, you bitch!" A chuckle sounded, and Simon strained to look up, meeting eyes with a rather amused man. The moonlight made his tanned skin glow in the orange light of the torches below, and he grinned maliciously, showing off glowing white teeth.Simon gulped.

This guy's dentist was definitely proud of him for flossing.

"Cute friends, Mundie," the guy said and Simon felt a chill crawl down- or in his position was it up?- his spine. Crickets sounded loudly in the distance, and it made Simon wonder why on Earth a creature such as a cricket would be in a place like this. At a creepy mausoleum that may or may not be rat-infested. Ah well. At least he was with them, these Shadowhunters. Surely one of them would realize he was missing?

"Alright, Alec," the blond one said, Jace, "go check the perimeter once more, alright?" The annoyingly stoic teen nodded once before rolling his eyes, muscles flexing as he reached for his weaponry; a large green boy with sturdy arrows, bright red feathers at the end of the arrow's shaft. Stringing the arrow, Alec carefully made his way around the mausoleum, wary for any sudden attacks.

"He isn't going to find anything down there!" Simon's kidnapper whined, "Nephilim could be so dense sometimes." Despite the fact that his captor currently had a bone-crushing grip on his ankle and he was now getting increasingly dizzy, Simon couldn't help but agree. Clary was shouting his name now, leaves crunching loudly as she ran around the perimeter of the building once.... twice... three times. Her red hair seemed to blaze as it flew behind her like a cape, like Superman's cape when he was dashing trough the sky-

"So that's its name?" Simon froze as the man finally called out, "Simon?"

"Simon!" Clary reiterated, her voice hoarse from yelling. Isabelle looked tense, the golden coil of her whip sliding cautiously from her wrist to latch itself onto her fingers and hang at the ready. Jace squared his shoulders, taking out his weird glowing sword.

"Give us the Mundane and I won't kill you."

"Wow, Jace, you're so good with words!" Isabelle muttered, crossing her arms. Jace glared at her. The crickets, Simon noticed, had stopped chirping, leaving the fire in the torches to crackle and pop all by their lonesome.

"Well, _Jace_ ," the man spat out the name, "I'm Raphael. If you want little Simon here, all I ask for is one thing."

Jace scowled, "Well, _Raphael_ , why don't I just kill you and leave it at that? Surely your head would look nice on my wall." Clary and Isabelle had exchanged what Simon assumed were nervous glances, and he could properly assume that Jace often resorted to violence. It wasn't hard to see why Simon had an immediate dislike to the blonde bastard.

Thankfully Isabelle's brother spoke up, deep voice rumbling with disapproval, "Stop. If we kill him we'd be breaking the Accords..."

Raphael smirked, "You might want to listen to your little sidekick, Shadowhunter." Even with dots of blackness creeping into his vision (he really had to stand upright and soon), he could see Alec- that was his name, right?- tense, shake his head before muttering something about re-checking the perimeter. There was most likely nothing there, but obviously, Alec didn't care whether Simon lived or died; he wasn't even supposed to _be_ here if it weren't for Clary.

Simon shuddered as he heard Raphael clear his throat, "This is all great fun, but the coven needs to feed, you know?"

"Vampires?" Simon heard Clary ask Isabelle, who nodded gravely.

"Most common next to demons, unfortunately," the female Lightwood said.

Great. Just great. Now, instead of touring with his band or conffessing his love for Clary, maybe a spark of interest for Isabelle, he, Simon Lewis, was going to become vampire fodder. Eric and his band mates would hear about him on the news, probably, and his mother would be crying hysterically-

"What is it you want?!" Clary yelled harshly.

Raphael gave Simon a wolfish grin, and the human could now see the two pointed canines protruding from his gums, "The Mortal Cup, of course."

"B-But we don't have it!" Clary stammered, "Please, just let Simon go-!" Raphael cocked his head, as if pondering the thought of letting dinner go. Simon gulped as they stood there, his foot gong numb as Raphael dug his nails into his skin through the fabric of Simon's jeans. Simon let out a totally not girly yelp as Raphael lifted him higher in the air, snarling, "I guess I'll just have to take them back with me, then, huh?"

Simon was about ready to pass out with all the blood rushing ti his head. He was fairly certain he looked like a tomato.

"We told you," Jace growled, "we don't have the Mortal Cup."

Raphael chuckled, "I wasn't talking about the Cup, _nino_. I was talking about your little Mundane here and your tasty looking side-kick."

That was when they were ambushed, Alec getting nabbed by three burly-looking vampires. Judging from high up and upside-down, and what he had seen of his muscles from earlier, Simon could deduce that Alec was extremely talented when it came to combat. But if the amount of vampire movies Simon had sat through with Clary told him anything, you could always count on the vampires being stronger than anything else. Soon, the others found themselves swarmed, and Simon could see Alec get dragged  little further away, in the direction of the van. One of the vampires was fumbling through his pocket while the other two tried containing a struggling Alec.

"Guys! They got something!" Simon shouted to the best of his ability. His vision was almost fully black, save for a little sliver that allowed him to see Alec's jaw pried open with so much force, the nerd thought the Shadowhunter's jawbone would be ripped clean from his head. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Jace and Isabelle shouting for their fellow warrior.

\-------

Simon came to with a pounding headache, his body jolting every which way. His limbs were unwilling to cooperate as he flailed about in the backseat, and he found himself careening into the cool metal of the van's side door.

Wait. The _van_?

_Shit._ Not only was he going to die at the hands of vampires, Eric was going to make him pay car insurance bills from beyond the grave. Gingerly, Simon lifted his fingers to his temple. They came away sticky and red. Groaning, he pushed himself up as the van careened around a corner. These vampires were probably worse than driving than himself, and that was saying something. Simon felt ready to vomit, clutching his stomach as it lurched.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," came a gruff command, and Simon froze, trembling as he turned his head. Sitting next to him was one of that raphael guy's cronies, baring glittering fangs in the dark of the car. This vampire seemed bulkier than Raphael, however, with a larger mid-section than what Simon thought was appropriate. Really, if vampires lived for a really long time, then they should be able to afford a gym membership or something-

"Kindly shut up, Mundie," the vampire ordered, shifting in his seat, "lest you wanna wake Sleeping Beauty here." Simon blinked, trying to figure out what the hell this guy was talking about. Simon figured out soon, however, as the van lurched over a speed-bump and the vampire's gut turned out to be-

"Alec!"


	2. Swerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the second chapter. I was originally going to make this a one shot but it ended up not working out that way.
> 
> I do plan on making a chapter from Jace's view though, probably the next one. For now enjoy!
> 
> (And I hate typing this thing on my phone it makes my eyes hurt wheneve I go back and edit)

Alec's head lolled to the side, exposing a lean, tanned throat, covered with black and white marks. The runes, Simon realized, as he watched the vampire trace a freshly burned one with a disgustingly long nail. Simon grimaced. Alec's skin was pale, sweat sheening on his skin as he stirred. 

"What did you do to him?!" Simon cried, slamming a hand against the van wall as the driver (no doubt Raphael) three-wheeled a right turn. The vehicle jumped as it righted itself, and Simon could taste bile at the back of his throat. A deep red stained Alec's lips, looking almost black against the pink.

"Vampire blood," Raphael bragged from the front seat, unaffected by the jostling of the van, "really, I don't know why we never thought of it sooner." Simon wrinkled his nose, his heart hammering against his ribcage. Last he checked, vampires had no blood, it was why they drank from humans or animals. With shaky hands, Simon dug into his pockets, fingers brushing the hard plastic of his phone case.

"Really, we wanted to use ichor, true demon blood," Raphael drawled as if he were at a tea party and not.currently kidnapping and drugging two young boys. "But then the Clave would have most definitely come after us for trespassing or something really dumb like that."

Simom.shrugged, shimmying his hand until he found the button. He was almost releived he had left it on.

"Seems like this Clave might come after you anyway, for kidnapping and drugging one of their own, right?" Raphael's cohort chuckled, resting the beginnings of a fist in Alec's dark hair. A small, breathy moan escaped from Alec's lips as the vampire tugged harshly. Simon let his fingers fly over the keys on his phone. All the hours of gaming was about to pay off. Simon was able to type anything without even looking at the keyboard.

"But why him? Aren't you guys with this Valentine guy?" Simon managed, as he hit what he hoped was the "Call" button on his phone. Raphael scoffed and the van nearly flew forward as gis chauffeur crony hit the gas. The phone vibrated in Simon's pocket and he silently prayed this worked as he tried to distract the vampires, hopefully prevent any further damage to Alec's well-being.

Hopefully.

\-------------

They had seen the van zig-zagging across the road as the vampires shoved Simon and Alec inside, none too gently either.  Jace muttered a curse as he watched Clary attempt to run after them, and Jace found himself sweeping her off her feet and running himself, Isabelle close on his heels. Her whips crackled angrily, making the air almost electric.

"I'm so going to kill you if anything happens to my brother!" Isabelle snapped at the redhead.

"Well they have Simon too!" Clary retorted, and Jace winced as she dug her nails into his arm to hold on as he ran. The wind bit his cheeks and whistled in his ears. He really had to invest in a jacket or something for nights like this. The taillights were a bright green in the thick fog, and Isabelle seemed ready to launch herself at the van as it jerked to the left.

"Shit!" Isabelle screamed as the wheels of tje vehicle trembled, the van performing a few zigzag turns before careening sharply to the left.

Right into a tree.

Jace skidded across the cobbles, Clary crashing to the cement as Jace let her fly from his arms with sudden momentum. Her red hair flew around her like a disarrayed halo, but Jace ignored her as she groaned, staring at cuts on her palms. Isabelle's heels clacked angrily as she ran to the van, nearly crying her brother's name. Jace shook his head as Isabelle attempted to pry the door open, but it was stuck. Jace could hear a voice from inside, trembling with awe.

"Th-the lock..." Clary's friend said as he flung himself at the broken window, "it's jammed, I tried-" 

"Alec!" Isabelle growled, "Is Alec okay?!" Simon gulped as he reached.out the window, saying, "The vampires- gave him ichor or vam-vampire blood or... or som-something, I don't-"

Isabelle's eyes were steely as she demanded, "Simon. Calm down. Me and Jace are going to get you out, okay?" Simon nodded gratefully as Isabelle reaches inside, cringing as she nicked her forearms on the shattered glass. Jace pushed her aside.

"Jace-"

"Move back, Mundie," Jace ordered. Simon didn't have to be told twice, and scrambled back until he bumped into the banged up dashboard, the horn honking obnoxiously as he slammed into it. Clary was sitting where Jace had left her, watching with obvious worry as Jace shimmied his seraph blade between the van wall and the door. The blue light cast an ugly green glow as he set to work, and after a few minutes, the door fell away with a loud clang.

"Stay with Clary, got it?" Jace said, and Simon nodded, scurrying to his best friend's side. Jace snorted as he turned back to the van.

Mundanes. So sappy.

"Alec is in the back!" Isabelle called, leaning into the wreckage carefully. "I'm gonna try to reach-"

"Izzy, don't!" Jace yanked her back, "You're hurt enough!" Isabelle opened her mouth to argue and promptly shut it when no words came. He was right; her arms were stained red, fresh blood still coming from the slashes on her skin. Bits of glass twinkled if she turned her arms a certain way.

Isabelle calmly turned and vomited, her lunch coming up for air to splash the van door.

"I.. I'm f-fine!" Isabelle protested as Jace went to push her towards the mundanes, "Alec-"

"Won't be able to get out if you're puking up a lung," Jace cut her off, "now go sit down before you collapse. I'll get him out. I promise." Forlorn, Isabelle nodded clutching her stomach as she teetered on her heels and plunked herself down next to Simon and Clary. Simon started rubbing her back, Isabelle letting loud sobs tear themselves from her throat. They echoed throughout the graveyard, sending a chill down Jace's spine. He stole a quick glance at the rune he shared with Alec, the one that made them  _parabatai_. 

Jace grunted as he gripped the van door, forcin it open. A whine sounded as the metal parted from the hinges and Jace flung the scrap down angrily.

He could hear Clary and Isabelle arguing as he continued to work, praying to the angel Razielthatt his bond with Alec didn't break. Being parabatais with someone was sacred; it was like being two sides of the same coin.

Jace didn't want to know whay would happen if his coin was split. So he tuned out Isabelle and Clary and the stupid mundane and focused on his brother, his best friend. 

His arms were just as red as Isabelle's when he managed to get to Alec, and silently wept to himself when he found Alec's pulse.


	3. Regrets And Penitence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3! Please let me know how you like it?
> 
> My writing skills are a tad rusty, so sorry if it's awkward.

Clary found out that Alec had been passed out in the backseat of the van, Raphael's vampire buddy's arms wrapped around him so tight, Jace had to slice through muscle and bone just to get to his parabatai. Isabelle wasn't pleased, glaring at the two Mundanes once she saw her brother's condition.

Clary sighed, staring at her lap. She was sitting in the infirmary of the Institute, watching Simon try and calm Isabelle down. Clary scoffed; of course Simon was trying to help, but his whole knight in shining armor routine got old. She knew, as Simon had used it on her at one point too. Isabelle didn't seem to care, wiping at her eyes as she paces the floor. The sound of Isabelle's heels were giving Clary a headache. 

"He's gonna be fine, Isabelle," Simon rubbed her arm, and Clary glowered. Jace is his parrot batty-"

"Parabatai," Isabelle corrected with a sniffle.

"- Alec will be fine." Simon nodded, "You guys have probably done more dangerous things before me and Clary showed up." 

Clary knew Simon was right. Jace had said before that being a Shadowhunter was extremely dangerous, that any of them were even lucky to be alive right now, being eighteen and just being allowed to stand in the very place they called home. To be able to protect those around them without their knowledge. A pang of guilt struck her heart. She hadn't ever thought there were families doing all this, fighting demons and stuff.

_This was probably why Mom hid it from me,_ Clary thought as she watched Isabelle plop down on the bench next to her,  _she didn't want me to get hurt. Possibly die._  

It was silent, as Simon and Clary watched Isabelle's crying subside, reduced to mere sniffs and he occaisonal nail moving to wipe smudged makeup off her face. Her black hair was slightly tangled from running, falling down her back like a cape. When she had first woken up at the Institute, Isabelle had been trying to be nice, despite her brother's nasty demeanor. Clary wondered where she stood with Isabelle now?

"I'm sorry," Isabelle said suddenly, making Clary jump.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Clary asked, unsure, "Alec got hurt because of me." Isabelle shook her head.

"I know, but..." Isabelle sighed, "getting mad at you wasn't helping." 

Clary bit her lip. This wasn't making sense. Isabelle had every right to be mad, to be angry. To yell and shout and threaten to shove her heels so far down Clary's throat that she'd be shitting Prada and Jimmy Choo for the next month.

Clary reconsidered that last notion. Leather wasn't very tasty, and she doubted Isabelle would go that far.

"I did try calling you," Simon piped up. Both girls looked at him.

"What?"

"When we were in the van," Simon clarified, "I called Clary, but you didn't pick up." Clary raised an eyebrow at him, deftly aware of Isabelle's accusing glance as she rummages through her pocket and pulled out her cell-phone. There was a crack in.the screen, most likely from when Jace had thrown her aside in pursuit of the vehicle.

Simon was right. In her call log, was one missed call from Simon Lewis.

" _Shit!_ " Clary threw the phone down. It landed with a clatter on the cold stone floor. Isabelle's res lips were a tight line on her face as Clary began spewing apologies, tears springing to her eyes.

If she had just picked up the damn phone-

"Crying isn't going to get us anywhere," Isabelle's voice broke through her thoughts, "nor will blaming yourself." Clary nodded, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Isabelle?" Simon asked, "Is Alec gonna be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Simon wrung his hands into the hem of his red sweatshirt, "Raphael said they gave Alec vampire blood, instead of this ichor stuff-"

Isabelle placed a dainty hand on his, rubbing his thumb calmly, "I told Jace what you told me. Hodge is doing everything he can." Simon seemed to relax, shoulders sagging slightly. It was silent after that, hanging over them like a guillotine. As they sat waiting, hearing the occasional complaint or worry from Jace (he was sitting in Alec's room, not leaving his parabatai's bedside), Clary glances at Isabelle, realizing just how tired she looked. Her tanned skin was clammy with sweat, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Clary rested her chin on her hands.

She felt just as tired as Isabelle looked. Simon himself  was starting to nod off, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

Clary managed to catch the grateful smile Isabelle bestowed upon Simon as he rested his head on his shoulder. Isabelle kindly adjusted the mundane so he was more comfortable before settling back against the bench, pushing his glasses up for him so they sat properly.

Before falling asleep herself, Clary decided that Isabelle and Simon looked cute, sitting like that, with Simon snoring into Isabelle's arm. Clary made up her mind; she would draw them in the morning, give it to Isabelle as an apology.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was probably one of the more sappier things I've written. I know it didn't give much in terms of plot, but for now I hope you like it. 
> 
> Next chapter will be better, I promise!


End file.
